Our Little Secret
by Nikki of Spira
Summary: On the eve of the final battle with Sin, Tidus struggles with accepting his fate, until an unexpected visit from the woman he loves results in a night that would forever remain a secret between the two of them. TxY pairing. Rated M for a reason!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Final Fantasy franchise. There's a tiny reference to Mobius Final Fantasy's, 'Dream within a Dream', since it is canon, but if you don't get the reference it won't ruin anything for the story. This was made to fit into the canon universe, excluding the novella and audio drama. __Written on a blistering cold November day. Hopefully, this keeps those of you who read it nice and warm. _

_***For Megan***_

* * *

Our Little Secret

The wind howled, sending dark, billowing clouds over what had been a clear, night sky at Lake Macalania. With the temperature dipping just below the freezing mark, many adventurers in the area took refuge at Rin's Travel Agency, gobbling up vacancies at an alarming rate. Thankfully, Tidus, along with Yuna and the rest of her guardians were able to snag just enough rooms before they'd all filled up. And it was a good thing they had, since Cid wouldn't be returning with the airship until late-morning.

While his comrades had retired rather early for the evening, Tidus was quite restless and unable sleep, knowing what tomorrow would bring. This was his last night on Spira; his last night alive. The wind howled once more, to the point of whistling. Tidus shivered as a brisk draft came from the tiny cracks around the window in his room, almost grateful for the minor distraction.

Hugging his arms from the uncomfortable chill, he hurried off the modest, queen-size bed he'd been resting on, and made his way over to the unlit fireplace on the opposite side of the room. The oil-lamp on one of the wooden nightstands cast a dim glow on the ornate walls and provided just enough light for him to see the matches provided on top of the mantle. With a flick of his wrist, he ignited a match off the stone ledge and crouched in front, lighting the tinder under the wood. After a few moments the tiny flames roared to life.

Sighing in relief, he took a seat on the coeurl-skin carpet, and leaned back on his hands. The warmth of the fire made him more at ease, but only for the moment. As he sat, stretched-out, watching the dancing flames and listening to the embers crackle; his mind became plagued with morbid thoughts. Once they defeated Sin and Yu Yevon, he would cease to exist.

Seemed like only yesterday when his main concerns were how many goals he'd score in a blitzball game and what girl he'd be smooching with after. All trivial, he now realized. And it's not that he was yearning for his old life back, but rather, wished he could start a new one in Spira—one with Yuna.

His lips curved into a thoughtful smile. Yuna…she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon—not to mention, sweet, caring, wise… Yeah, he had it bad. Tidus wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with the gorgeous summoner, but he'd fallen hard. And it altered him in ways he'd never imagined. For one, he'd never been a jealous guy. Watching her marry Seymour had changed all that. He hadn't felt his stomach churn and his body pulse with such rage since his mother had died. But when that twisted guado's lips touch hers… Well, let's just say, thoughts of ripping out that bastards spleen had come to mind.

With his eyes squeezed shut and a shake of his head, he tried to rid himself of the unpleasant memory. Thankfully, thoughts of his kiss with Yuna, here at the spring, had replaced his previous reverie. It had been a bold move on his part, but he had no regrets. He knew from that night on, she had feelings for him as well. But, nevertheless, she was determined to finish her pilgrimage, regardless of what they'd shared. Yuna's resolve was admirable, which only seemed to strengthen _his_ to save her life. What he hadn't bet on, however, was sacrificing himself in order to do so.

Had Yuna been some other girl, he probably would've done everything in his power to save his own hide—not hers. But love was a funny thing. And it made him unselfish when it came to his beautiful summoner. Her life meant more to him than his own.

Knowing he was on borrowed time, though, had been nothing short of disturbing. He was struggling to come to terms with the inevitable. But he had to for Yuna's sake. She'd probably be better off without him anyway. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself.

A soft knock came at the door, startling him from his macabre thoughts. It was late. And from what he knew, everyone had turned in early. Curious as to who'd be disturbing him during this time of night, he climbed to his feet, and hurried over to the door. When Tidus opened it, he was met with a sweet smile and those innocent mismatched eyes he loved so much.

"May I come in?" Yuna asked in her usual polite manner.

Surprised by her request, he peered down the hall, looking from left to right to ensure no one was around. "Uh… Sure." He stepped aside and allowed her to pass into the room, before closing the door behind, and latching the lock. "Everything…okay?"

"Mhm." Yuna nodded then did her cute, signature head-tilt. "I just want to see it…if that's alright?"

Of course the first thing that popped into his mind was obviously not what his sweet, Yuna had meant. But he couldn't help having such perverse thoughts—after all, he was a seventeen-year-old guy, who'd been sexually deprived for almost a year. Blinking in confusion, Tidus tried to think of what she'd _actually_ meant.

"Caladbolg," she said finally. "You promised to show it to me, remember?"

"Oh right!" He'd almost forgotten. They'd all received their celestial weapons earlier. It was the reason they were in Macalania in the first place. Tidus shuffled over to the right side of the bed and bent down to retrieve the sword from underneath. "Well, here it is!" he exclaimed, holding it up by the hilt, and proudly displaying the blue and golden blade for Yuna to see.

The summoner's eyes lit up. "Oh wow! It looks so…heavy."

Tidus chuckled, amused at her reaction then rested the blade's tip on the floor. "Nah, it's not so bad. I've gotten used to wielding heavy swords by now. Wanna hold it?"

"Oh, uh…" Yuna shook her head and held up her hands in protest. "No, that's alright. You and Sir Auron are the sword experts."

At this point, he could tell she wasn't very interested in Caladbolg. Yuna was easy to read. The sword had been an excuse to visit. "So…why'd you _really_ come to see me?"

Judging from Yuna's stunned expression and how her cheeks flushed, Tidus' suspicions had been correct. "Oh—I—uh…"

He couldn't help but laugh at how she was stumbling over her words, embarrassed he'd called her bluff. After safely tucking the sword back under the bed, Tidus offered her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to have an excuse to see me, Yuna. But I'll admit—it was gutsy of you to come into my room at this hour with everyone else just down the hall."

The blush on her cheeks intensified. "It's just…this is our last night before we fight Sin and Yu Yevon."

Tidus' stomach dropped along with his smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"What—me? Pfft…" Waving a dismissive hand, he breezed past her, and sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace in his usual stretched-out position. "No way!" he lied.

Of course he was on edge. This was his last night alive.

Yuna silently joined him cross-legged in front of the fire. "It's okay to be afraid, you know."

"I'm not!" He was certain his quick response was unconvincing from the level of concern in his beautiful summoner's eyes.

"Tidus…you're keeping something from me—what is it?"

It felt like his heart had leapt into his throat. He hadn't expected for her to bring this up, tonight. And what was worse, he couldn't tell her the truth—it would be too painful, and could deter her from what needed to be done. In an effort to prevent such an outcome, he opted to change the subject. "So, whaddaya wanna do after we defeat Sin?"

"You're avoiding the question," Yuna pressed.

Unfortunately for him, Yuna was not only perceptive, but persistent. His muscles tensed. If he wanted to dodge a painful outcome, he'd have to straight-up lie. "Okay, you were right earlier." Tidus sighed in resignation. "I _am_ nervous about tomorrow. My ol' man would call that weakness. I didn't want you to think any less of me. But that's it—honest."

Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. But, truthfully, it didn't make him feel any better.

"I could never think less of you—ever," Yuna assured. "I'm certain everyone is a little nervous about tomorrow. Nothing like this has ever been done before."

The tension in his muscles eased; relieved she'd bought his lie. His gut, however, was still twisting with dread. No matter what, after tomorrow, he'd fade from existence.

"I'd like to travel around Spira again," Yuna began, staring at the flames with a pensive look on her face, "but this time without sorrow in my heart…"

Realizing she was answering his question from earlier, Tidus remained silent in order for her to finish her thoughts.

"The Moonflow would be my first stop...with you." Yuna's cheeks flushed as the corner of her mouth curved into a small smile. "We'd lie in the grass and watch the pyreflies at night—just like you'd mentioned."

A slight grin tugged on his lips. She'd remembered his desire to revisit that majestic place. Only, he wouldn't be able to. His heart sank. But instead of becoming consumed by grief, Tidus decided to join in her flight of fancy. "I was thinking…I'd probably move to Luca after we beat Sin and all. Maybe join the Aurochs, or another blitz team. But I wouldn't wanna go alone…I'd want you by my side."

Yuna gasped and her face brightened. "Really?! You want me to move to Luca with you?"

Man, he hated himself right now. He should've never spoken those words. But it was too late. He'd already given them a voice. It's not like those desires weren't real. He very much wanted a life with Yuna. Unfortunately, it could never happen. He was just a dream of the fayth, after all. "Of course! I wanna be together…always, remember?"

The wide smile blossoming on his lovely Yuna's lips riddled him with guilt. He loved her so much. Giving her false hope—it was one of the things she hated most. Maybe she'd be so angry and hurt by him when it was over, she'd welcome moving on.

"I'd love nothing more!" Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Honestly, he was quite surprised by her response. He really hadn't expected her to leap at the chance of starting a life together. Then again, this was the same girl who'd briefly entertained the thought of running away with him to Zanarkand and abandoning her pilgrimage the last time they were at Macalania. Frankly, he was somewhat confused about the nature of their relationship. They hadn't even talked about what happened at the spring since the Calm Lands. Did she love him? He wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer. This was hard enough. And he already felt like he'd betrayed her.

Before he'd realized it, Yuna had cozied up to him, snuggling her face against his shoulder, and absently running her fingers over the exposed part of his chest. This felt way too good. He wanted to hold her like this forever. But the longer he stayed with her cuddled against him, the harder tomorrow would be.

"Yuna…"

"Hmm…?" she purred.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

And now he was faced with some unexpected resistance. Glancing down, she met his gaze with a tentative smile. "C'mon, Yuna. We really should get some rest."

"I want…to stay."

"Yuna…" Suddenly, he'd forgotten what he was about to say. Those pleading eyes of hers had him mesmerized. Drowning—it felt like he was drowning in them. And her lips—they were plump, glistening in the firelight, beckoning him in for a taste. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned down, and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

His beautiful Yuna melted against him, looping her arms around his neck, and burying a hand into his wispy blond hair. A pleasurable sensation rippled up his spine. They hadn't shared a kiss since the last time they were in Macalania. This was well overdue. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Parting his lips at the perfect time, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. At first, she tensed, but then quickly relaxed in his arms, and glided her tongue against his. Just from her initial reaction, it was obvious Yuna hadn't done anything like this before. And with Yevon's oppressive rules, he wasn't all that surprised by it either. But in a weird way this had actually thrilled him, knowing he was the only guy she'd ever made-out with.

Their kiss grew more heated by the second. He was losing himself in the way she tasted, the floral scent of her hair, and how warm her body felt against him. Nothing else existed at that moment—just Yuna. She was exquisite. And her mouth was like a delectable dessert he wanted to savor. His pulse raced. He'd never felt anything like this before—for anyone.

And that's why it had to stop.

Yuna deserved better than him. She deserved someone who could stay by her side…always.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her moist lips, and gasped for air. "We need to stop."

Yuna's cheeks were flush, her lips slightly parted, and her eyes laden with desire—a lethal, sexy combination he'd never before witnessed. But then, her eyebrows knit together and her face fell. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What—no!" He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Then why should we stop?"

"Yuna…" His eyes slipped shut as he let out a long breath. "I'm afraid of where this will lead if we continue."

"Oh…I see." Yuna's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink.

Sensing her unease, he lovingly stroked her cheek in an apologetic way. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. They'll be plenty of time for this later." He about choked on those last words, his voice turning raspy. Clearing his throat, he then added, "Besides, don't you wanna wait until you're married?"

He'd expected her to agree in some form, in turn, ending the night. But what came next shocked him.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Her eyes locked with his in an intense gaze. "Nothing ever happens the way we expect—I've learned that." She paused, briefly to worry her bottom lip as though she were afraid to voice her thoughts. "I've also learned to not take things for granted, because they may be gone in a blink of an eye. I think… I think we should live in the moment, don't you?"

Had he heard her correctly? There must've been some mistake. She couldn't have been suggesting what he thought. "What exactly are you saying?"

Pressing her lips tightly together, she turned and stared at the flames as though they held the answer to his question. "I… I'm saying…" Yuna paused and looked at him with a determined expression. "I want to stay with you, tonight. And I want… I want to…"

"Make love?" Tidus finished for her, unsure if he'd assumed correctly.

With a shy smile and a nod, she responded by simply humming, "Mhm."

His pulse quickened. This was the last thing he'd expected to happen tonight. It was bad enough he'd lied to her about having a life together. Now, she wanted him to make love to her. He wasn't so sure he could go through with it. Sure, he wanted to make her his. But not like this—knowing he wouldn't be able to stay by her side. This time tomorrow, he'd be gone.

It had all been too much. His throat tightened with emotion. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. No. He had to be strong. He couldn't allow himself to cry. "I'm sorry…" he squeaked. "I can't…"

The smile on her face faltered. "I see… I… I'm sorry." Yuna lowered her gaze. "I thought you loved me."

That did it. Her words not only drove him further into despair, but crushed his heart like an anvil, reducing him to tears. He didn't want to tell her this way. But he wasn't willing to have her believe otherwise. "Of course, I love you! I love you so…so much. That's why we can't do this."

His reaction only made her seem more distraught. Resting a comforting hand upon his cheek, Yuna's eyes glossed over as she clearly fought back tears of her own. "I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

"I'll only hurt you, Yuna."

"I don't believe that!"

"Then you don't know me very well."

Yuna yanked her hand away while her expression grew fierce. "Yes, I do! And I know you're still hiding something! But you won't tell me what it is!"

Stunned by her outburst, he froze and stared at his beautiful summoner with his mouth slightly agape. Tidus had been so sure he'd convinced her of the lie earlier, but that was clearly not the case. Words escaped him. He didn't know what to say.

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Tell me what you're afraid of! What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"

Feeling defeated, he allowed the words to spill from his lips. "I don't wanna lea—lose you." He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_ tell her.

Yuna's face softened. "You're not going to lose me. There's no final aeon, anymore. Once we defeat Sin and Yu Yevon, we can finally live in peace."

To his delighted surprise, she hadn't caught his blunder. He'd almost told her the truth—that he didn't want to leave her; didn't want to cease to exist. But no matter what, he knew he'd be leaving Spira the moment they disposed of Yu Yevon. And that weighed heavily on him.

Wiping the tears from his face, he drew in a quick breath in order to regain his composure then offered her a confident smile. "Well in that case, we _should_ wait."

Yuna shook her head, adamantly. "I don't want to have any regrets. What if something _does_ happen tomorrow? One of us could die in battle."

This beautiful woman of his presented a compelling case. But he knew in his gut, along with the somber look in her eyes, she still hadn't bought his crap and fully expected something to go wrong the following day. Nevertheless, this was still something she wanted. And he'd be lying if he denied feeling the same. This was his one and only opportunity to show Yuna how much he loved her. He'd be crazy to let it slip through his fingers.

Abandoning his reservations, he finally surrendered to Yuna's will, smothering her lips in a fiery kiss, while lowering her onto her back.

He'd never been in love before—that much was certain. But he was no stranger to physical intimacy. Being a celebrity blitzer came with certain 'perks' as his teammates would call it. Unlike the other jocks from the Abes, Tidus wasn't the insensitive type. He'd never wanted to bed a girl just because he could. He'd, actually, been starving for affection and love, since it had been absent from his home life, growing up. Unfortunately, the three girls he'd been with in Zanarkand were just infatuations—more into his money and fame than him, which ultimately led to Tidus breaking it off with each one in a matter of months. Yuna, though, was a different story. She was the real deal. She'd accepted him for who he was and loved him for it. He was so full of life when he was with her it felt as though he'd burst. A simple touch from Yuna was magnetic; her kiss—electrifying. Nothing ever felt so good.

His lips traveled down to her neck, leaving hungry kisses on the sensitive flesh, and earning him a soft moan. Yuna was just so perfect—soft, salty, and sweet. He couldn't wait to taste more. Slipping his hand inside the slit in her blue skirt, he gently ran his hand up her leg, and slowly inched his way to her thigh.

"Wait!" Yuna cried.

Afraid she'd changed her mind, Tidus halted his motions, and drew back to look her in the eye. "Sorry." He winced, certain he'd taken things a bit too far too quickly. "We can stop."

"What—no!" Yuna stifled a giggle against the back of her hand and tapped a finger against his armguard with the other, indicating the cold, bulky armor as the reason for her interruption.

"Oh…" Glancing down at the steel garment, he let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I can't imagine this feels too good on your legs." With a sheepish grin, Tidus sat up and removed the metal armor, along with his glove, and pendant.

Before he had a chance to resume his previous activity, Yuna had shifted into an upright position as well, discarded her sleeves, and was now working on undoing the sash of her obi.

"Whoa, hang on a sec'." Tidus gathered his lover into his arms and lavished her with feathery kisses across her jawline then up to her ear where he whispered in a husky voice, "Let me—it's more romantic that way."

Yuna responded with a quivering sigh and released the silky material as requested.

Focusing on his task, he untied the bow, allowing the white obi to slide off her shoulders, leaving only the black, bikini-top covering her torso. This was really happening. He was actually going to experience this with the only girl he'd ever loved. No matter what happened tomorrow, he was grateful to have tonight with this incredible young woman.

Yuna, however, hadn't wasted any time. As soon as he'd untied the obi, her fingers were busy fumbling with the belts and buckles of his blitz uniform. Never had he pictured his sweet, innocent Yuna to be aggressively tugging at his clothes in an effort to pry them off. It was hot. But the frustrated frown growing on her face when she couldn't decipher what unhooked where was just too cute.

"Here, lemmie help," Tidus offered with a chuckle, unfastening the remaining buckles, and unzipping the front. "There! Wait—not quite!" Shrugging his shoulders back, he squirmed the rest of the way out of the leather material, and let it fall to the floor. "Alright…"

A ghost of a smile played upon Yuna's lips, signifying she was grateful for his aid. Sliding her hands over his tanned skin, she slipped them under his yellow hoodie, and eased the garment down his arms. Her eyes then settled upon his toned chest where she carefully traced her fingers over his muscles in awe. "You're so…beautiful."

Well, that was a new one. He'd never been referred to as _beautiful_ before. Then again, this was Yuna, and the word _sexy_ was probably not in her vocabulary. He chuckled, amused at her sentiment.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing. You're gorgeous." And with that admission, he learned in and stole a tender kiss—one which grew only more passionate by the moment.

Lowering his lover back onto the carpet, he rested a hand on her waist then inched it up higher, until he felt the hardened peak of her breast. A smile formed on his lips, knowing his touch had such a prominent affect. Eager to pleasure his girl, he slowly rubbed his thumb, back and forth, over the erect nub.

Yuna gasped and arched her back. "Omigosh!"

"Feel good?" he grinned.

With her eyes closed in bliss, she purred, "Mmhmm…"

Never had it felt so good to pleasure someone. Tidus was completely enthralled by his lover's rapturous expressions, especially when he gently pinched her nipple through the thin, black fabric. The sexy moan she released further hardened his arousal. He couldn't take it anymore.

In a rather hasty and clumsy fashion, he reached behind her back, and unfastened her bikini-top. Yuna didn't tense-up like most inexperienced girls would've. Instead she went one step further and slid her hand down to his rear to give it a firm squeeze.

A low groan escaped his lips. He wanted her—badly.

Not even bothering to toss the bikini-top aside, he pulled it up, and began feasting on one of her breasts. If Tidus could've fit the entire fleshy mound into his mouth he would've. Of course that hadn't stopped him from trying. The combination of his gentle nips, rolling flicks, and aggressive sucking, had her squirming, panting…and moaning _a bit too loud._

Releasing her breast from his mouth, he pressed a finger to his lover's lips, urging her silence. "Not so loud. Auron is in the room next to us and Lulu is across the hall."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his finger.

"No, I'm sorry." Tidus hung his head, ashamed. "I know this is all new to you. I should've warned you." Gazing into her worried eyes, he offered an apologetic smile. "Just promise me—you'll cover your mouth next time. I don't wanna end up on the tip of a sword or fried by a flare before the night is over."

The worried expression on his lover's face melted away. "Okay," she agreed.

Finally tossing the bikini-top aside, he focused his attention lower, and searched for the zipper on her skirt. Of course it was a hidden side one, so it took him some time to find with absolutely no help from Yuna. But judging from all the giggling, she'd found his predicament to be quite amusing.

"Y'know…I helped you with my buckles earlier," Tidus teased, tugging her skirt over her hips and down her legs. "Not sure you deserve my help with your boots after this."

In what seemed to be an uncharacteristic act to spite him, Yuna used her right foot to loosen her left boot then did the same to the other side, before kicking both of them off.

Tidus gave her a playful glower. "You're gonna be a handful tonight, aren't ya?" When she continued to giggle in response, he pounced on her, and began tickling her sides. "I'll give ya somethin' to giggle about."

"Ti… Tidus…s-stop!" she giggled even louder.

Realizing they were being too loud again, Tidus ended his tickling assault, and cupped a hand over her mouth, while struggling to stifle his own chuckles. "Sshhh…or Lulu will turn me into a crispy critter."

After a few moments her giggles subsided. But before he could remove his hand, his lover had left a seductive, open-mouthed kiss on his palm. Her gesture melted his heart and stiffened his loins. Settling on his side, he smothered her lips in a sensual kiss while his hand slid down her tummy, and underneath the silky fabric of her black panties.

Yuna shuddered and moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips, rubbing slow circles over the nerves at her core. This woman felt incredible—slick and warm against his fingers. But what mattered most was that _he_ was the source of her pleasure—something he'd wanted to be since that night at the spring.

Delighted with her sexy murmurs, he deepened his touch, inserting a finger into her moist heat. Yuna hitched a breath and pulled away from his lips, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. This amazing woman was really his, even if it was only for tonight. He hoped, somehow, Bahamut was wrong. He wanted to make her feel like this every night for the rest of her life.

His beautiful Yuna's cheeks were flush and her breaths heavy. Never had she looked more gorgeous. Carefully, he slipped a second finger inside, while he continued to rub her nerves with his thumb. She grunted and winced slightly, prompting him to pause his motions. "You okay?"

With a reassuring smile, Yuna looked him in the eye, and nodded.

This wouldn't be the first time Tidus had taken a girl's innocence. His second girlfriend had been a virgin. And while that experience was not a _complete_ disaster, he wanted to be extra careful with Yuna. She, obviously, meant more to him than his own life. Gently, pumping his fingers inside her, he whispered into her ear, "You're incredible, you know that?"

His compliment was rewarded with a shy smile and another sexy purr. She felt so good against his palm. But it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to taste her.

Removing his hand from her panties, he kissed her deeply, and began to tug the silk material down her hips. Tidus was pleasantly surprised by how relaxed she'd been. Not once had she tensed from his touch, which suggested she not only loved him, but trusted him implicitly.

Tossing the black garment aside, he shifted over between her thighs, and positioned himself accordingly on his stomach. Little did she know what he had in mind. He licked his lips and held her gaze. There was only one way to quench this thirst of his—to discover his lover fully in the most intimate way possible, something he'd always found to be extremely erotic. A nervous giggle escaped Yuna's lips as she looked at him with curious eyes.

Dipping his head, Tidus left a cluster of butterfly kisses on her inner thighs, before sliding his arms under them to grip her hips in preparation for what he'd planned. The throbbing in his shorts was almost unbearable. He mentally cursed himself for not, at the very least, unzipping his fly. He'd never wanted anyone so badly; never been so aroused. And with that thought, he pulled her closer and went in for a taste.

Yuna gasped and jerked her hips back in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

The answer was rather obvious to him, but apparently, this was a foreign concept to his lover. And while Yuna hadn't seemed completely naïve when it came to physical love, it was now painfully clear—under Yevon's oppressive rules—she hadn't learned all the different ways to pleasure someone. "I… Uh… If you want me to stop, I will."

"I…" His beautiful lover's face was marred in conflict with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Is this customary in Zanarkand?"

Tidus couldn't help but let out a breath of a laugh. "Uhh… You could say that. I was pretty sure it was a Spira thing too but…I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Yuna's expression fell. "I've ruined things, haven't I?"

"What—no!" Tidus sighed dejectedly, but he hadn't quite conceded—not yet. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you really don't want me to do this then I won't." Drawing in a quick breath for courage, he then pleaded on the exhale, "But I really, really want to, if you'll let me."

Her face softened into a thoughtful expression. "Well…"

"Tell ya what," Tidus interjected, afraid she'd shut him down, "if you don't like what I'm doing—just give me the word and I'll stop."

Yuna, briefly, hesitated then replied with a small smile, and a nod of approval.

There was little doubt in his mind she'd stop him once he had a chance to show her how pleasurable it could be. Past experiences had taught him this was one thing a girl expected in bed. It hadn't mattered if he'd been clumsy doing anything else as long as he'd performed well with his tongue then all was forgiven. And one thing he knew for certain—he'd aced this act back in Zanarkand. Grinning wildly, Tidus pulled her closer, and prepared to introduce his lover to her first ever sexual release.

Slowly, he dragged his tongue over her sensitive nerves, enclosed his lips around the swollen nub at the top, and gently sucked on it. The strangled cry that left Yuna's lips had him straining against his shorts. He'd never envisioned such erotic sounds to spill out of his innocent summoner's mouth. It was sexy as hell. Eager to hear more, he switched his technique, rolling his tongue in circles, and pumping two fingers into her wet heat.

One of Yuna's hands had made a home in his messy, blond hair, and the other muffled the moans escaping her lips. He was actually surprised she'd remembered to stifle her cries in the midst of her rapture. But that could change. He wasn't anywhere near finished with her yet.

Determined for his lover to reach her pinnacle, he added a few flicks of his tongue in between the rolls, and finished off the rotation with a more forceful suck. Yuna had been squirming before, but now, she was full-on bucking her hips against his face. In order to steady her rather chaotic movements, he gripped the right side of her hip even tighter.

Yuna's breaths had turned into pants. She began to tug mercilessly on the strands of his hair. And from the way she was tensing around his fingers—it was obvious, she was close. But, something felt off. It was almost like she was holding back. Then, it dawned on him. Yuna hadn't experienced anything like this before, so she probably didn't know what was happening.

While his fingers continued to rhythmically pump inside her warmth, he looked up at his lover's blissful expression with her hand clamped over her mouth, and whispered in an encouraging tone, "Let it happen, Yuna. Trust me—just let go."

He then resumed his previous technique, hoping his words were enough to generate the desirable result.

Suddenly, her body tensed and began to quiver. She'd tried to pull away, but Tidus had foiled her efforts by gripping her even tighter, and sucking punishingly hard on her swollen nerves. She wasn't going anywhere. He wanted her to feel every single intense wave of pleasure.

From the way she quaked in his arms and stifled what would've been a high-pitched wail into her hand, his lovely Yuna had finally achieved the release he'd so badly wanted to give her.

A joyful chuckle bubbled out of him. Wiping her essence off his mouth, he resurfaced over his lover, pried her fingers away from her lips, and watched her eyes flutter open as she gasped for air. "So…" he grinned. "I take it you enjoyed that, huh?"

"I… That…" she breathed. "That was amazing!"

Moving a stray hair from her face, he gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek, entranced by her beauty. She had never looked more stunning as she lay beaming in the afterglow with her eyes half-lidded, skin flush, and bangs slightly damp from the sheen layer of sweat covering her body. He'd never thought being in love could ever feel this good. It was better than winning any blitzball championship. Better than being fawned over by a crowd of fans. Better than anything he'd ever experienced. But it was also painful, knowing it could never last.

"Tidus…?" Yuna must've sensed his shift in mood from the concerned look in her eyes. "Are you, alright?"

"Yeah…" With a quick intake of breath, he pushed the negative thoughts from his mind, and offered his lover an adoring smile. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"No," Yuna disagreed with a shake of her head. "I'm the lucky one."

Guilt washed over him again. But before it could consume him and ruin the rest of the evening, he scooped his lover off the carpet, and carried her bridal-style over to the bed. Tidus was determined to give her an unforgettable night. If he couldn't stay with her forever, he at least wanted Yuna to know how much he loved her. And how she would've been _the one_ had he'd been able to stay by her side.

Lowering her onto the mattress, he left a soft kiss on her lips then kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned his shorts.

"Wait!" Yuna shot up and rested a hand upon his; stopping him from undoing his fly. "Allow me. It's more romantic that way, right?"

Tidus couldn't help but smile at how she mimicked his earlier sentiment. His lover was growing more confident. It was incredibly sexy. And it made him even more aroused.

Those gentle fingers of hers slowly trailed over the bulge in his shorts, making him shudder with anticipation as she carefully slid the zipper down. With her bottom lip caught between her teeth, Yuna tugged both the leather uniform, along with his blue boxers, off his hips. Tidus' member sprang out of the clothing as the heavy material fell to the floor and pooled around his ankles. Carefully stepping out of the garments at his feet, he kicked them to the side, and with slight apprehension, looked up at his lover's face.

Considering how she was gawking at his male anatomy with her mouth slightly agape, it was a safe bet she hadn't seen one outside the pages of a text book, until now. Yuna's expression only grew more curious, accompanied by her cutesy head-tilt. She, rather timidly, reached out to touch him, but Tidus caught her hand before she could reach her goal. "One sec," he pleaded, crawling onto the mattress and settling in a position beside her on his back. "Okay."

Yuna's fingers experimentally traversed his length from tip to base. Even though it was just light touches, Tidus felt his excitement grow. He never expected this to happen. Up until a couple months ago, he'd never dreamed he stood a chance with this beautiful, young woman. And now, they were in the middle of making love.

Her gentle ministrations suddenly came to a halt. And then, she looked up at him with uncertainty.

Sensing her trepidation, Tidus laid a comforting hand upon her forearm. "It's okay. You don't have to—"

"No," she calmly interjected. "I… I want to but…" Yuna dropped her gaze, looking as bashful as ever. "Would you…show me how?"

His stomach fluttered. This was _another_ new one for him. Girls in Zanarkand loved to give instructions in bed, but rarely liked to receive them in return. Obviously it was a pride thing. And Yuna wasn't like that at all. Frankly, it was huge turn-on.

"Uhh… Okay…" Tidus reached for her hand and guided it around the base of his arousal. His eyes then locked with hers. "Now…squeeze tightly." Those dainty hands had quite the steel grip. He thought he'd have to urge her to squeeze tighter, but that was unnecessary. Slowly, he guided her hand up his member then thrust it down to the base. After a few more repetitions, he released her hand, and threw his head back onto the pillow, breathing heavily. "Mmm… Just like that…"

Yuna was a fast learner. And in this case—way too fast. It was almost hard to believe, up until a few minutes ago, she had absolutely no experience with this sort of act. Now, she was expertly pumping her hand up and down his shaft, all the while giving him a wry smile. Sweet, innocent Yuna had turned into a sexy goddess. And from the titillating sensation building at his groin, she was about to make him explode. Desperate for the night to continue, Tidus latched onto her arm, and in a hoarse whisper pleaded for her to stop.

Startled by his response, she gasped and balked, releasing him from her grasp. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…" he panted, a dreamy grin etching across his face. "That was…awesome."

Yuna frowned. "Then why did you—"

"I was close that's why." Leaning up to gather his lover into his arms, he gave her a reassuring wink, and pulled her down beside him. "Guys take longer to recover after something like that."

"Oh…I see," she replied, looking shyly down at the sheets.

"Hey…" He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear in an endearing attempt to garner her attention. "You did great. Like really, really, great."

And with a warm smile, she nodded in reply.

If only he had more time. He would've loved to help her overcome her shyness with him, show her all the different ways they could've made love, and woke her with tender kisses every morning. He was doing it again—lamenting over a future that would never happen. All a dead dream now—and, oddly enough, his ultimate fate.

"You seem sad," Yuna indicated with moderate concern. "Are you sure you're, alright?"

Obviously he wasn't. But he'd be damned to admit it. Constantly sinking into these negative thoughts was taking its toll. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his emotions each time. Thankfully, one look at the beautiful goddess lying in his arms was enough to make him forget his dreadful fate for the moment. "I'm fine. C'mere…" Slipping a hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Gone were the dreary thoughts of loss and death. Tonight, was about his lust for life, his overwhelming love for Yuna, and pledging his undying devotion to her through their joining.

With his lips hungrily massaging hers, Tidus rolled his lover onto her back, and wedged himself between her thighs. He'd never wanted anyone so badly. Never felt such intense emotions. He was literally aching for her. But he was also painfully aware this would be his lovely Yuna's first time. And that didn't come without consequence.

Tidus parted ways with her lips and gazed deeply into her mismatched eyes—a bit nervous of what was to follow. "You're sure about this, right?"

Her response wasn't too surprising—a sweet smile accompanied by a single nod.

While his lover may have been committed to what they were about to do, Tidus was still mildly apprehensive about it. He wasn't sure how limited her education was on sex. She'd been comfortable with some things so far, yet clueless on others. And he knew, for Yuna, this part wasn't going to be very pleasant at first.

"You ready?"

"Mhm."

"Okay…" Tidus leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, before pausing to whisper, "Just concentrate on my kiss and…I know it won't be easy, but try not to tense up." His lips then finally melted onto hers for a deep, sensual kiss, while he carefully completed their joining.

Part of him felt guilty for feeling this good in her silky, snug warmth when she was clearly experiencing the opposite from how she was whimpering into his mouth and digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades. Some things were just not fair.

Breaking the kiss, Tidus murmured sweet nothings to her while she adjusted to the foreign sensation of being joined to him. "I really, really love you. Do you know that?"

Judging from the grimace on Yuna's face, he wasn't so sure it mattered at that moment. His lover, however, offered him a weak smile before replying in a hushed tone, "I know you do. And I love—"

Tidus silenced her with a kiss, afraid of Yuna finishing her sentence. Yes, he loved her, more than anything in the world. And deep down, he knew she loved him as well. But to hear those words—for them to be spoken, would make this all the more real, and tomorrow that much harder, if not impossible, to face.

Mindful of his lover's discomfort, Tidus slowly moved his hips against her, before adopting a steadier pace. His beautiful Yuna responded by releasing a few more whimpers into his mouth, decreasing in both pitch and frequency until they'd finally ceased. Still cautious, he continued the slow, careful thrusts for some time, whispering encouraging words into his lover's ear, and every-so-often stealing a tender kiss from her lips.

After a while the grimace on Yuna's face had faded, but she still looked a little uncertain. "You…okay?" he panted. "Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Does it feel…any better?"

Yuna's eyes slipped shut as she relaxed her head back onto the pillow. "Mmhm," she hummed, the corners of her mouth twitching upward.

Finally, his lover seemed to be past the pain. There were only so many times he could think of Maester Mika in swimming trunks before it _completely_ deflated his excitement. An impish grin spread across his lips. Now, he could focus on making this more pleasurable for Yuna _and himself_.

Guiding her legs up around his waist, he increased the tempo of his thrusts. Man, she felt good. It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with someone. But this was way different than before. Being in love only amplified the sensations pulsing at his center.

It may have been freezing outside, but it was hotter than hell in there. The mattress squeaked and the wooden headboard lightly banged against the wall—all sounds that could possibly draw attention to his room, but he was way past the point of caring. He was making love to Yuna—the only woman he'd ever loved. And she felt so damn good.

Reaching down between them, he rubbed tight circles into his lover's swollen nerves in an effort to hasten her release. Yuna's heavy breaths along with her quiet moans were threatening to shatter his resolve. The tension in his groin was building. He didn't want this to end. Breathing heavily, he gripped her hips and adjusted their angle, deepening his thrusts.

"Mmm… Yuna… So good…" Tidus was on the verge of plunging into a sea of bliss, but refused to let go without his lover to join him. Grunting in both pleasure and concentration, Tidus slapped their slick, bodies together with such force and velocity the headboard was now rattling against the wall.

Suddenly, Yuna's muscles tensed around him. She gasped and her eyes slightly widened. Feeling the beginning of his own release as well, he smothered her lips in fierce kiss, capturing one of her moans in the process. An intense surge of pleasure rushed through his body. He groaned into her mouth, muffling both of their erotic cries as they rode out the powerful waves of ecstasy in a tight embrace.

When the intensity of their release had calmed, Tidus broke their kiss and rolled onto his back, beside his lover, gasping for air. "Man..." he breathed. "That was…unbelievable." He then lolled his head on the pillow to meet Yuna's bleary gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…" she hummed with an indulgent smile. "Wonderful." Shifting on her side to face him, she winced, and let out a small grunt. "And a little sore."

The corner of his lips dropped. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, it was worth it." Just then, Yuna shivered and nestled against him. "Did the fire go out?"

"Nah, it's died down some but it's still going. Here…" Leaning over, he grabbed the flannel comforter, and pulled it over their bodies. "Better?"

Yuna snuggled against his chest and sighed contently.

"I'll take that as a yes." He lightly chuckled, draped a protective arm over her waist, and began to absently draw little patterns on her back with his fingertips.

"You've…done that before, am I right?"

Tidus tensed, unwilling to discuss a past that no longer held any merit. "Yeah…" he exhaled heavily. "Tonight was the only time it mattered, though. Can we leave it at that?"

"I suppose." Yuna let out a yawn. "We'll have plenty of opportunities to talk about…once we…" His lover's eyelids began to droop. "Once we… Sin and…Yu..."

But there would be no opportunities—not for them. Maybe for Yuna and another. But her future would not include him.

It felt as though a sword had been thrust into his chest. A lump formed in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes. None of this was fair. He didn't want to leave her. _He_ wanted to be the one she woke next to every morning for the rest of her life—not some other guy. _He_ wanted to be the one to comfort her when she was sad. _He_ wanted to be the father of her children. He wanted to _live_!

Choking back a sob, he rested a cheek on the top of her head, and sniffled as the tears trickled down his face. "I'm so sorry," he apologized in a strained whisper. "I hope you'll understand one day. Just know…I never wanted to leave you. I'll always love you. Always…"

* * *

###

Tidus woke to the sound of loud banging.

"Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!" Wakka's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "We need to get a move-on, ya? Yuna's missing!"

His pulse thumped wildly. Yuna had stayed the night with him. If anyone caught her coming out of his room, he wouldn't need to worry about what happened after destroying Yu Yevon—there'd be no way he'd live past breakfast.

"Yuna…" he whispered, turning over to wake her. But the spot beside him was empty. Peering over the side of the bed, he took note of her missing clothes and the recently extinguished fire. "Where'd you go?"

Throwing off the covers, he bounded out of bed, and gathered his clothes off the floor. As he dressed, a horrible thought had crossed his mind. Yuna may not have been asleep after all. If she'd heard his confession, she may have ran off, refusing to fight Yu Yevon. Tidus let out a long breath. "What have I done?"

Suddenly, chatter, grumbles, and what sounded like a loud sigh of relief, emanated from the hallway. Pressing an ear against the door, Tidus heard the sweetest voice in Spira address the flustered entourage gathered outside.

"I'm very sorry to have worried you all."

"Where were you?!" Lulu's stern voice, demanded. "You had us worried sick!"

"It's a lovely morning. I just went for a short walk."

"Humph. That's foolish!" Auron indicated in his usual stoic tone. "It's not safe for you to wander about. Fiends are lurking around every corner."

"Yuna should not leave without guardians!" Kimahri admonished.

"I'm sorry."

"Heeeyyy!" Rikku protested. "You guys are a bunch of meanies! Yunie should be allowed to get some fresh air if she wants to. She's earned it! Especially with Mister stuffy-in-the-red-coat over there always being such a downer!"

"Eh—that's Sir Auron to you!" Wakka chided.

"Fine! _Sir_ stuffy-in-the-red-coat!"

Tidus chuckled at Rikku's teasing. He could only imagine the look on Auron's face. He probably looked like he drank sour shoopuf milk.

"Enough!" The legendary warrior roared. "Where's Tidus?"

A cold breeze passed through him. Shivering, he rubbed his arms, and looked over at the window, which—oddly enough—was left open a crack. The corner of his mouth curved into a lopsided grin. Now it made sense. "That's my girl."

"Hey!" Wakka hollered, banging on the door, once again. "Get up! We've got a world to save!"

"Yeah…" Tidus muttered, sadly. "And a life to end."

* * *

_###_

_Twelve hours later…_

Cold… It was so cold when the fading began. But Tidus had been too much in shock, staring at his translucent hands, to react in any other way. A small part of him had held onto the hope that Bahamut's warning might've been inaccurate. Now, his worst fear was coming to pass.

The love of his life had run right through him as if he wasn't even there. He stood, paralyzed on the deck of the Fahrenheit, afraid to meet his comrades shocked gazes. And even more frightened to turn around and witness the agony he'd surely find contorted on his lover's face.

But then, those three words he'd been terrified to hear, spilled out of Yuna's lips in a tone barely above a whisper, "I love you."

Her confession prompted him to turn around. His lover stood with her back to him in what he imagined to be a fair amount of emotional distress. He may have been fading from existence, but hearing those words made him feel both alive and like he was dying inside. How could someone who didn't exist experience such joy and pain—at the same time, no less? It didn't make any sense to him. This may have been his story. But this was not how he wanted it to end.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, he came up behind his lover, concentrated on his task, and surprisingly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace without falling through. He wanted so much more, though. He wanted to apologize, to experience one final kiss, and to tell Yuna he loved her, one last time. But he no longer had a voice.

It was now time to face his fate. Whether it was taking up residence in the Farplane, or fading into oblivion—Yuna would live. And in the end…that was ultimately what mattered to him.

Stepping through his lover's body, he walked a few feet in front, resisting the urge to look behind. His overwhelming love for Yuna drove him forward, though, allowing him to accept what he never would've, otherwise. Finally surrendering to his fate, he broke into a sprint, and leapt off the airship into the foggy, abyss below.

* * *

_###_

_Two and half years later…_

Besaid was lit in a warm glow from the celebratory bonfires lining the beach. The tropical island was abuzz with laughter, song, and joyful chatter under the starry, night sky. Not only had Yuna and her friends destroyed some twisted, metal thing called Vegnagun, but in doing so, had managed to convince Spira's factions to finally work together—one of the many things Tidus was trying to absorb since returning home less than eight hours ago.

Wakka had been so thrilled to reunite with his best friend, he'd manage to shoot down and kill one of those monstrous Zu's all on his own, feeding the entire village. And man, what a feast. Tidus never had such tender meat in all his life.

Perhaps the bright smile adorning Yuna's face was the result of all her tireless efforts over the past few months, or maybe it had more to do with his subsequent return.

Tidus, however, couldn't be happier to be back and at the side of the woman he loved more than life. For two years it felt like he'd had been swimming in an endless sea. Yet, at the same time, he swore he'd been on some other type of adventure. Vague memories of the Farplane crept into his mind then faded away. Stranger still were the foggy images of a warrior with an annoying faerie companion. "None shall remember the names of those who do not fight," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" came Yuna's sweet voice.

Startled from his thoughts, Tidus flinched then shrugged. "I dunno—probably nothing."

"C'mon," Yuna giggled, grabbing him by the wrist, and dragging him down the beach away from the festivities.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private."

A smirk inched across his lips. "You taking me to that room Wakka mentioned earlier?"

"Not quite," she laughed, stopping in front of an alcove at the side of the island's largest cliff. "I wanted to get away from the crowd and…" Releasing his wrist, she paused then turned to meet his gaze with a serious expression. "We need to talk."

Those were the worst words he could've heard at that moment. He knew them all too well from his Zanarkand days, using them to end all three of his past relationships. His stomach twisted with dread. What did he expect after two years? It's not like they'd kissed or anything since he'd came back. Of course she'd moved on. She had to have been biding time to tell him.

Yuna's expression hardened as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Do you have any idea what I've been through these past two years?"

Confused and a little surprised by her rhetorical question, he furrowed his brow and remained quiet in order for her to continue.

"You knew that night—what would happen," her voice quivered. "You refused to tell me. Why?"

Exhaling heavily, he closed his eyes and looked away, reluctant to have this conversation. "You know why."

"Tidus, look at me!" she demanded, her voice strained with emotion.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was as if she were toying with him before giving him the axe. He clenched his hands into fists, anxious for this to end. He had to know. And he had to know, now. Meeting her angry glare with his own, he asked the one question that was burning him inside. "Are you still my girl?"

The words fell out of his mouth with far more venom than he initially intended, earning him a slap on the face.

"How could you ask that?!" Tears escaped her eyes. "Were you not listening to me earlier?! When Rikku showed me that sphere, I left Besiad in search for _you_! Look at what I'm wearing!" Yuna tugged at the thin, black material, holding the front of her top together. "Do you really think I'm someone else's girl?!"

Massaging the sting on his left cheek, Tidus briefly squeezed his eyes shut—realizing he'd made a grave mistake. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Yuna hugged her arms and chocked back a sob, before finally nodding.

Man, he really screwed up. "C'mere." Pulling his lover into a comforting embrace, he rested his chin on her head while she sobbed into his chest. He figured this would happen sooner or later. This was the result of giving her false hope that night. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. They didn't give me a…" his voice cracked with emotion. "It was the only way. I wanted you to be happy."

Yuna's sobbing eased. She sniffled loudly and drew back from his embrace, wearing an incredulous expression. "How could I be happy without you?"

"There was nothing we could've done, Yuna…"

Wiping the tears from her face, she drew in a deep breath, and nodded in understanding. "I can't lose you again."

"I don't wanna lose you either."

There was a long airy pause between them, before Yuna finally spoke. "Then that settles it!" Straightening her stance, she shot a mock, cross expression his way, and playfully wagged her finger at him. "From this day forward—you are forbidden to leave!"

Amused from how she presented her demand, Tidus laughed, and decided to play along. "Forbidden to leave this island?"

"Don't be silly. Of course you can leave the island." The corner of her lips twitched into a confident smirk as she inched toward him, and looped her arms around his neck. "You're just forbidden to leave me—ever again."

"Ah, I see." He flashed a toothy grin and rested his hands on her hips, now more at ease since the mood had lightened between them. "Y'know…I think I like this new you."

Yuna quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Leaning in, Tidus captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, before drawing back to inquire in a flirtatious tone, "You gonna rough me up, tonight?"

"Tidus!" Yuna's eyes slightly widened and her cheeks flushed.

Some things never change. Chuckling at her reaction, he nudged the tip of her nose with his own. "Still the same o'l Yuna."

"Is that what you think?"

"Gonna prove me wrong?" he challenged.

"I've learned a few things, you know."

Tidus raised his brow. "Oh?"

"During the night, Rikku and Paine often traded stories about trysts from their pasts. I made sure to pay close attention and remember certain details."

Pulling back, he let out a nervous chuckle. "Did you tell them about that night?"

"No."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Mm-um." She shook her head.

"How come?"

Yuna's expression fell. "I didn't want to share those memories with anyone. I suppose I treated it like blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. I know it sounds silly. But I figured if I told someone…my wish for you to return wouldn't come true."

His heart stilled at her confession. "Yuna…"

"It doesn't matter, now. You're back and you're real this time."

"You bet!" At least he hoped that last part was accurate.

"And…" Yuna's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'd like to celebrate somewhere even more private than this."

Tidus laughed, slightly taken aback by her forwardness. Yuna really _had_ changed. But in a good way. She was more at ease, playful, and confident than she'd been on her pilgrimage—not that he hadn't loved her before, but he loved her _even more_ now. And he couldn't wait to discover all these new…changes. "You've got some place in mind?" he inquired with a loopy grin.

"Actually…yes." Grabbing him by the wrist, she led him away from the alcove and through the water toward the airship. "Everyone's at the party on the beach. We'll have the entire cabin quarters to ourselves."

"Uhh…what happens when Rikku or someone else decides to retire for the evening?"

"That's easy!" She giggled. "Once we're inside, I'm gonna lock down the ship!"

Shocked, Tidus let out a breath of a laugh. "You know how to do that?"

"I watched Brother do it a few times. I knew it would come in handy one day."

"You really _have_ changed," Tidus chuckled, incredulously.

Glancing back at the party on the beach, Yuna cautiously led Tidus up the ramp of the Celsius, and gave him a seductive smile. "And you'll have all night to find out just how much."

A wide grin spread across his lips. From the sound of it, he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Good thing he wasn't very tired.

* * *

_###_

_Sixteen years later…_

Tidus woke to something smacking him upside the head. Startled, he shot up in his king-size bed and squinted, while his eyes adjusted to the morning sun shining in through the bedroom window of his Lucan townhouse. When his vision focused, he was met by a ten-year-old boy with shaggy, blond hair and lively, blue eyes standing at the foot of the bed, grinning and spinning a blitzball on his finger.

"Jayden! What did I tell you about waking your father up like that?!"

The young boy's expression fell. "Sorry, Mom," he muttered, shoving the ball under his arm.

"Are you, alright?" Yuna asked, inspecting the side of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tidus yawned and scratched the barely visible stubble around his neatly, trimmed goatee.

"C'mon, Daaaad!" Jayden whined. "You promised to teach me the Jecht Shot today in the sphere pool."

"Give me a few minutes, bud. I'd like to take a shower and eat something before we go."

Suddenly, a loud shriek echoed down the hall. "I'm gonna kill you—you little shit!" Just then, Tidus' fifteen-year-old daughter, Dawn, appeared in the doorway wearing a bathrobe with her long, mocha-colored hair damp from the shower. An angry scowl marred her otherwise soft facial features as she held some tattered piece of clothing that resembled a dress in front of Jayden's face. "Why did you wreck my gown?! I was gonna wear this tonight!"

His son backed up against the doorframe, dropped the blitzball he'd been holding, and folded his arms over his chest, trying to avoiding his sister's deathly glare. "…Because I don't like him."

"So you destroy my stuff?! You had no right!" Thrusting the ruined dress in the direction of her mother, she dangled the item in her hands, showcasing the several holes that had been cut into it. "Look at this! What am I gonna do now?!"

Yuna groaned, throwing off the covers to get out of bed. "You have a huge wardrobe, Dawn. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Are you kidding me?! It's homecoming!"

His wife paused on route to the master bathroom and winced, suggesting she'd forgotten the event. "Alright." Yuna turned to face their daughter and let out an exasperated sigh. "Give me about thirty minutes and we'll go get you a new one."

"Thirty minutes?! It takes me that long just to do my hair! And then I need to find something to wear!"

Yuna frowned and rested a hand on her hip. "You're getting your hair done later at the salon. There's no need for you to spend so much time on it now."

"Helloooo!" Dawn scoffed. "I'll be at the mall. People will see me. I have an image to uphold."

Tidus chuckled and climbed out of bed. "Well then you'd better get a move on. Or else your mother will pick out your dress for you."

"Yeah, that's not happening." With a huff, Dawn turned to leave, but not before pausing to give her little brother another angry scowl. "FYI, we are so not talking for a long time 'cause of this." She then stormed off down the hall into her room.

"Hey bud." Tidus laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "You know what you did was wrong, right?"

Judging from his son's long face, Jayden clearly regretted his actions. "Yeah…I know."

"Your sister's growing up. I don't like it any more than you do. But you can't go around wrecking her clothes, thinking it's gonna stop her from going out."

"I just miss having her hang out with us."

"I know…me too." Tidus ruffled a hand through his son's wispy, blond hair. "Gimmie about thirty minutes to get ready, alright?" Crouching down, he scooped up the blitzball, and handed it to his son. "In the meantime, stay outta trouble."

Jayden's face brightened. "You bet!"

While his son scampered down the hall of their two-story townhouse, Tidus closed the door to the bedroom with a relieved sigh, and leaned back against it.

Just then, Yuna appeared in the archway of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, wearing a white, foamy ring of toothpaste around her lips. "Ready to brave the day?"

"Not really. But I always knew our daughter would eventually turn you into a rabid fiend." He chuckled, pointing to the corners of his mouth to illustrate his quip.

And as expected, his wife rolled her eyes, and disappeared back on the other side of the arch.

"So tell me about this boy," Tidus insisted, removing his t-shirt and tossing it into the hamper, before joining his wife in their tropical themed bathroom.

Yuna rinsed her mouth and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, staring at him in the mirror as he began to brush his teeth. "There's not much to tell. All I know is he's seventeen and a junior at Luca High."

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, Tidus paused to ask, "Does this boy have a name?"

"Kal, I believe."

After rinsing out his mouth, he inspected the area around his goatee, and decided it could go another day without grooming. "Well…Dawn's not going anywhere tonight until we meet him. Seventeen-year-old boys only have one thing on their minds."

Inching toward the shower, Yuna peeled the thin straps of her nightdress down in a seductive manner.

Tidus watched with a lustful desire as his wife slipped out of the silky garment, hooked her fingers into sides of her lace panties, and slowly swayed her hips from side to side.

"Apparently, thirty-five-year-old men only have one thing on their minds as well." She giggled.

"Kinda hard not to when you're doing a striptease in front of the shower door." Stalking her like a hungry fiend, he closed the gap between them, and pressed her up against the frosted glass. "Tell me, Yuna—do you ever think back to that night we spent at Macalania? Y'know…the one before we fought Sin and all?"

"I do, from time to time." Yuna raised a brow. "Why?"

Tidus shrugged then shot her an inquisitive look. "And after all these years, you still haven't breathed a word to anyone?"

"Mm-um. Everyone still thinks our first time was on the Celsius the night you returned." Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a mischievous grin. "What about you? You never once told Gippal or Wakka?"

"Nah, I'm not one to kiss and tell. You should know that." Leaning in, Tidus brushed his lips against his wife's and smiled. "Besides, I kinda like that it's just our little secret."

"Yeah, me too." Her lips then melted against his for a slow, seductive kiss.

Almost everyone had a theory about their first time together. Some believed it was the night he'd returned home, resulting in their daughter's conception. Others swore their interlude at the spring in Macalania wasn't as innocent as Kimahri had protested. There'd even been some wild theory they'd consummated their relationship in the bowels of the Auroch's prized boat. But, honestly, no one knew the truth but him and Yuna. On the eve of their final battle with Sin and Yu Yevon, Tidus pledged his love to her in the most intimate way possible at the travel lodge in Macalania, in what he'd believed would be their first and last time together. Thankfully, he'd been wrong. But that night would always remain…their little secret.

* * *

_###_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome._


End file.
